A New Life Down Under, Epilogue
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: This is the end of the story. Harry and Susan are still together. They are both still in Australia.


It was very emotional for Harry, but also for Sirius and Remus. The three of them sat at the graves of Lily and James Potter, and all three of them spoke about their lives, and their wishes for the future. Susan stood with the aurors, mainly Regulus, but she couldn't stop wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Aunty often took me to my parent's graves. This is the first time Harry has been able to,' Susan whispered.

'Yes, one more of Albus Dumbledore's plans. He was going to offer to bring Harry here, so again Harry will see him as the kindly old man who is doing him a favour. Every year from the time he began at Hogwarts, Albus planned to offer Harry…something. After first year he would get to stay at the Burrow. Even though that happened, it was Ron, Fred and George who rescued Harry and took him home. He planned to have Harry stay with Ron again after their second year but also start showing him some magical towns. Take him out for the day, as a treat. Sirius was the plan at the end of third year, once he realised that Sirius was really innocent, he worked that into his plans. He made sure Harry knew he could not live with his godfather, but he could help rescue him. Albus had spoken to Sirius, and the plan was for Sirius to disappear overseas, and never return. This year he planned to tell Harry he would get to see Sirius, but it wouldn't happen. He was going to say he could not find Sirius. When his name came out of the goblet of fire, that plan changed. He already worked it so Harry ended up disqualified. Harry, Sirius and your aunt beat him too it.'

Susan was going to make sure Harry got to do all the things he wanted, whatever he wanted without having to worry about Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Harry had taken Susan by the hand and introduced her to his parents. Even though Susan felt a little awkward, she did speak to the Potters as if she was meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

Harry ended up kissing his parent's names before he left with his father's, girlfriend and the aurors.

The house shocked all of them, the top half was practically destroyed. 'I'm not sure it's safe to go in there,' Sirius said.

'Between all of us, we'll keep the roof and walls up. But you'll have to be quick,' Regulus said.

'You'll have to lead the way Sirius, you know where we're going,' Harry said.

'Alright, so, go ahead, open it.' Sirius was really apprehensive. He had been in the house that night but all he saw was James and Lily's dead bodies, and Harry, as a baby, crying. He did not really think about what had taken place, he did, but he just knew his friends were dead and his godson survived, which was a miracle.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths then put his hand on the doorhandle. He felt it heat up, then a very quiet click was heard. He pushed open the door then just stood there, staring in.

'It actually looks in good condition,' Harry said staring in at what looked like a living room, 'It's just dusty, and smells a bit.'

'All the damage is upstairs,' Remus said.

Harry nodded then stepped into the house, still holding his girlfriend's hands. Sirius and Remus followed, then the aurors.

Regulus had all the other aurors begin to lift the roof and walls near the stairs so Harry, Sirius, Susan and Remus could get through.

'It's a gold cup,' Harry whispered as his hand went to his scar.

Sirius bent down and picked up the cup, 'It has an H on it.'

'Hufflepuff's cup, the one Albus did mention,' Remus said.

Harry stood, 'Do you think you can create the crystal?'

'I will, once we're back downstairs. It's not safe up here,' Remus said.

The four looked around once more before they walked down the stairs and moved to the side of the living room. The aurors very slowly and carefully lowered the roof and walls back onto the ground.

Remus created the crystal and placed it on the floor. He moved back with Susan while Sirius placed the cup on the floor. He stayed close to Harry but kept some distance. Even though none of them liked to hear parseltongue, they knew it was necessary. One thing they all noticed, Harry was able to get the soul out of the cup and into the crystal faster this time. He still ended up weak, but not as bad as last time.

'That just leaves me,' Harry said as he lent against his godfather.

'They'll find a way to remove it Harry, don't worry. I think we should go though. You're tired, and it's been an emotional day,' Sirius said keeping his arm around his godson.

Sirius spoke with Regulus for a moment before they left the house. The aurors stayed until Harry, Sirius, Remus and Susan disappeared. Regulus and the aurors disapparated from Godric's hollow, to the ministry of magic. Regulus had to take the cup and crystal to the unspeakables. He did hope it wouldn't take long before they could get the last piece of soul out of Harry, then, and only then could Voldemort be killed.

Once Harry was back in Sirius' room at the school, he felt instantly asleep. After Susan kissed her boyfriend, and left with Remus, who was walking her back to the dingo dorm rooms. Sirius carefully removed Harry's shoes and clothes, he just left him in his underwear then covered him up.

'We'll find a way pup, then it will be over, for good.' Sirius kissed Harry's head then went into the living room where he poured himself a big glass of scotch.

Severus Snape was found guilty, and sent through the death veil in the department of mysteries. No one was sorry to see him go. Even though many were surprised, Albus Dumbledore ended up also going through the veil. Everyone believed he was just too powerful and dangerous to be left alive. The moment he was pushed through the veil, Fawkes the phoenix had a burning day. From then on, he just went to different people, from Minerva and the other staff at Hogwarts, to other witches or wizards around the world. Many believed Albus somehow was able to control the phoenix, now the phoenix was free to help where he felt it was needed.

Minerva McGonagall finally got around to packing up everything that belonged to Albus, the portraits would help by explaining about the many different secret compartments or rooms Albus used. She found the legendary Philosopher's Stone and returned it to Nicholas Flamel. He had only enough for a few more years, and expected to die along with his wife. Nicholas explained that Albus was going to keep it safe, but after it almost got stolen by Voldemort, Nicholas believed it should be destroyed. Now though, he could really organise his life and things he wanted to do before he died. He planned to write many books, and not just on alchemy. Being over six hundred years old meant that Nicholas had studied magic that wasn't around anymore, and it was time all witches and wizards had access. He would give himself another ten years, along with his wife who also wanted to publish a few books, then he would destroy the Philosophers Stone. He would make a lot of gold and make sure places like St Mungo's had enough to help their healers research cures. Hogwarts would get a huge donation along with certain departments at the ministry of magic.

Minerva and the new governors decided if Hogwarts was ever going to be great again, they would need to work on a lot of changes. Minerva first activated many old wards that had been deactivated by previous headmasters. The ward to prevent sabotage in the potions room was one of the first she activated. The other was to control any type of explosion that might be caused by a student not paying enough attention in potions.

Many new rules were brought into Hogwarts. One was against bullies, even words meant to hurt someone. Suspension would be the first of the punishment, but if it happened again, they would be expelled. Minerva and the staff felt it was time to get tough on those students who believed they could get away with anything. She decided to use the portraits along with house elves and ghosts. They would report any bullying and testify truthfully who was in the wrong.

One thing most of the Slytherin's hated was Andromeda Tonks, who was born a Black, and married a muggleborn, ended up the new potions teacher at Hogwarts, and head of Slytherin house. She did not tolerate words such as mudblood, and made sure her students knew just how tough she was. Draco Malfoy only lasted a month before he ended up expelled. He was the first, there were many others, mainly from Slytherin house. Andromeda's husband, Ted Tonks, took over the muggle studies class which was now mandatory to those students who were raised in the magical world. Minerva also introduced a magical studies class, for all those raised in the muggle world.

Hogwarts was going to change, and everyone knew it would be for the better.

Over the next few months, Harry did get to be normal. He enjoyed his time with his friends, he enjoyed his classes, and Susan had decided to stay, so he got to spend time with her as well.

Harry had received a few letters, two from Ron, two from Neville, and three from the twins. The four of them were going to be coming to Australia for two weeks and the end of their school year. The Australian school year began in February, and ended in the second week of December. So Harry had already began his fifth year, same as Susan, where Ron and Neville wouldn't start fifth year until September. They were going to work on visits during the first two weeks in July, when the Australia school had two weeks holiday. The next would be during Christmas, right now they had not decided if it would be spent in Australia or England. All they wanted was to spend some time together.

Sirius and Remus had officially fostered Victoria and Allan. Now the two young teenagers, who just happened to be werewolves would always have a home to go to during the holidays. But they also had people who could understand about their lycanthropy.

Amelia was able to get Minister Fudge to agree to confiscate the vaults of dangerous death eaters. Any family member could request part of what was in the vault, as some of the money would be used to compensate their victims' families. The families first had to agree to be questioned using veritaserum. Amelia wanted to make sure they weren't dark, or death eaters.

Narcissa Malfoy had tried, until she heard she would need to take the truth potion. She ended up refusing which meant she could never access the Malfoy vault. Andromeda Tonks was asked if she wanted her sister's vault, she refused. She said she would rather the money go to the ministry, to departments like the aurors, hit wizards, obliviators and the department of mysteries. She did ask if some of the money could be donated to St Mungo's, which was agreed to by all involved.

Susan and Harry became closer now they were both going to the Australia Institute of Magical Education. What did surprise Harry was Hannah and Neville transferred to the school. Hannah missed her best friend, they had been close since they were babies. Neville didn't want his girlfriend to go without him so after talking things over with his grandmother, he also arrived in Australia. The first thing Neville wanted to do was see some of the plants that only grew in Australia.

Amelia and Regulus were able to visit Gellert Grindlewald. He was willing to take veritaserum so the truth about how he ended up in prison was finally released. Remus was right, his story was completely opposite to what Albus said. There was no big fight, Albus acted like he wanted to be friends again. When Gellert turned his back, Albus stunned him. He woke up in Nurmengard prison. Gellert was still guilty of a lot of crimes, he admitted that, and to still being dark. But as he said, he was in the last few years of his life, so he wanted to clear his conscious.

Regulus was a regular visitor to Australia. Every time he had any holidays or a few days off, he would spend it with Sirius. The two brothers were as close as they used to be when they were children. Amelia also visited, as often as she could, even if it wasn't as often as Susan would like. But they all got together during the Easter and Christmas holidays, and they all enjoyed the summer holidays in Australia. The younger ones spent almost all their time at the beach.

Harry, Susan, Neville, Hannah, Allan and Victoria would return to school, all very brown. The four from England were thankful for the sunscreen charm, or they would have ended up as red as a lobster. The charm allowed them to tan without burning.

Harry had helped Amelia a few times, but using his sight, along with the connection with his scar and Regulus's dark mark, they were able to find death eaters. Harry would be standing beside the aurors but under his invisibility cloak. He would be able to see if anyone had a dark shadow around their left forearms. They found many people inside the ministry that had the dark mark. What did surprise Amelia along with Fudge and the aurors, the minister's undersecretary had dark items in her purse. She was questioned using veritaserum and found to be dark, just not a death eater. She did admit to supporting Voldemort, she just did it in secret. She hoped one day she would get Fudge out of office and be the next minister.

During their last year at the Australian Institute of Magical Education, Harry and Susan became officially engaged, but so did Hannah and Neville. Many of their Australian friends were surprised, but as the English teenagers explained, marrying young in the magical world in England was just a normal part of life. They wouldn't have kids while they were still young, but getting married and being able to live together was something they wanted.

Harry was just finishing his potion when his professor asked him to remain behind.

'The headmaster sent word that Gawain Gateland is here and wants to see you.'

'Do you think it's about the soul?'

'Since he has been spending all his time on it, I would say it is. So how about you go find out, just let me know.'

Harry grinned, 'I will professor.'

Harry left the classroom and saw his friends. He explained he was expected in the headmaster's office. Susan decided to go with Harry, but they promised their friends they would explain what the meeting was about when they were finished.

As Harry and Susan stepped into the office, no one seemed surprised that Susan was with Harry.

'I believe I have perfected the transfer Harry. When I was able to study the orb that Madam Bones conjured to take the soul from the diadem, and I got to study the memory, I was able to create a charm that could duplicate what you said in snake language. Madam Bones allowed me to test it on one of the soul orbs, it worked perfectly. Now what I don't know is if this will cause you any pain. All our tests showed you will be fine after, it's just during. We also don't know how long it may take.'

'I can put up with the pain if it means being rid of his soul. It's the last piece, he can finally be sent through the veil. Even though no one mentions it, but we know Madam Bones, Sirius and Remus are worried that somehow he will escape or be rescued by one of his followers. We've got a chance to stop him for good. A bit of pain will be worth it.'

'I will still need Sirius' permission, and it will be done in the hospital. The room will be seal and only you, me and the matron will be in there. The matron will remain in her office until she is needed. We cannot take the chance that the soul gets away from me, or possesses me. My apprentice does know about this, so if anything like possession does happen, he can take over.'

'There's no way you could keep Sirius out.'

'I'm going to try, but I don't think I will be successful. He said it enough times, he would rather have the soul in him than you. That won't happen unless there is an accident. This is powerful dark magic that is going to take everything in me to complete the transfer. That is another reason why I want this done in the hospital. Not just for you who may end up unconscious, or just in pain, I'm just not sure. But I will end up weak, possible unconscious.

Harry and Susan followed Gawain Gateland and the headmaster up to the hospital. Teresa gibbons was contacting Sirius and waiting to let him and probably Remus into the school.

Susan could tell Harry was nervous, but determined. She hoped this procedure didn't cause any pain for her fiancée, but she was like Harry, if it meant being able to rid the world of Voldemort for good, then she would got through something painful if it would help.

While Gawain got everything ready, Harry and Susan were snogging. It was Sirius and Remus arriving that broke the teenagers apart.

'You can snog your girl when it's done pup, so unlock those lips.'

Harry and Susan slowly released each other before they turned to face Sirius, but both didn't look at all embarrassed.

'I think you've teased them enough Padfoot that they don't get upset or embarrassed anymore,' Moony grinned.

'Then I'll just have to find another way to embarrass them.'

'I could always do the same to you, Sirius, which would involve Professor Gibbons, something she would not like. She may decide to hex you if that happens,' Harry said with a huge smile on his face. Remus and Susan laughed at the scowl on Sirius' face.

'Let's just get in,' Sirius said.

'I'll be waiting here with Susan, and Teresa when she arrives,' Remus said.

Harry kissed Susan again but he also got hugged by Remus. He followed Sirius into the hospital, the headmaster left as Harry got onto the bed.

'Now we wait,' Octavia said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

'Yes, now we wait,' Remus said, 'Do you want to contact your aunt, Susan?'

'I will once it's over.'

It was ten minutes later that a scream was heard, but it was not Harry screaming. It was the same scream they had heard from the locket, the goblet and the diadem. So far they hadn't heard any noise from Harry, or Sirius, so they weren't sure if Harry felt anything or not. Just as Voldemort's soul piece gave the loudest scream, the building shook knocking everyone off their seats or feet. Remus rushed to help Susan off the floor.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Sirius called them to come in. They were surprised to see Harry sitting up and he looked fine. Susan ran straight to him, wrapping her arms around him. Gawain explain that everything went smoothly, and Harry didn't feel a thing.

The group made their way up to the headmaster's office where Octavia contacted Amelia via one of the sets of mirrors Sirius and Remus had made for them. While Octavia, Gawain, Sirius and Remus explained to Amelia that the last soul has been removed from Harry, he was sitting with his girlfriend on his lap. Amelia was organising a portkey straight away to pick up the crystal so the moment it was with the others and Voldemort, they could all be sent through the veil.

Harry and Susan couldn't stop touching each other, but they made sure not to go to far as there were others around.

'Your scar has faded,' Susan said rubbing Harry's forehead.

Sirius and Remus instantly inspected Harry's head, 'It was the soul that kept it from healing,' Remus said, 'We thought it would disappear. I believe by this time tomorrow it will be gone for good.'

'Good, I hated everyone staring at it as they talked to me.'

'Go back to your girl,' Sirius smiled then he went back to his conversation with Remus. It was only minutes later that Amelia and Regulus arrived.

'We have been having a lot of meetings about this day and who should toss him through the veil. Now because of the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry, the few who knew of this thought it should be Harry. We decided to hear the prophecy before we made up our minds.'

'I thought only the people involved in prophecy's can hear them,' Sirius said.

'One other can hear a prophecy, the Head of the hall of prophecies. He was able to remove the orb, and only he, Regulus and I heard it. We were all in agreement, we believed Harry fulfilled the prophecy that night. He would have been gone if he didn't cheat death by making horcruxes. Because Regulus gave us so much information on the horcruxes, and the locket, I believe it should be him.'

'But I wanted to ask Harry first, in case you wanted to, which would be understandable if you did.'

Harry shook his head, 'As long as he's dealt with, I don't really care, but I also don't want to be involved.'

'Then within the next half an hour he will be gone for good, and we'll send you a message,' Amelia hugged Susan and Harry, Regulus went to shake Harry's hands but ended up hugging him as well.

Sirius smiled as he watched his brother and godson, but he was also happy that Voldemort would be gone. He caused so much suffering, hopefully now everyone's lives will be better.

Time skip

Harry and Susan married three months after they finished their education. Susan had her aunt give her away, but Harry wanted to do the same thing, so he had Sirius and Remus give him away. Hannah was the bridesmaid, Neville was the best man. Ron understood, Harry and Neville became very good friends while they were in Australia. Ron was just happy for his friend.

Harry Potter became the youngest ever potions master. He planned to open his own lab and mainly so he could experiment, in the hope he could cure lycanthropy, but he also hoped he could invent potions that could cure things like cancer. Apart from helping people like Remus, Harry would love to be able to help people like Frank and Alice Longbottom. Even though he mainly studied to become a potions master, he also studied the cruciatus curse and how it affected peoples' minds and bodies.

Susan went on to become a healer, but she wanted to work mainly with babies and young children. She also wanted to be able to deliver babies. She planned to work for around ten years before she had her own children, but she would eventually return to healing once her children went off to start their magical education.

Neville and Hannah married a month after Harry and Susan. And just like the Potter's wedding, Neville had Harry as best man, Hannah had Susan as the bridesmaid.

To no one's surprise, Neville went on to open his own garden centre and mainly concentrated on magical plants that went into potions. He ended up with the best plants in the world and people came from all over to buy from Neville.

Hannah surprised everyone, she wasn't interested in working, she wanted to start a family. She explained to Neville what she wanted and how she always wanted to be a youngish parent. She did not want to be older, where she would not have the stamina or patience to deal with young children. She also wanted to be able to have things in common with her children so they could talk and have some good times together. But her main reason was, she wanted to be a mother. Neville agreed with her, and told her he was excited that very soon, he would be a father.

After years of hard work, and long hours, Harry had finally managed to modify the wolfsbane potion. A few werewolves volunteered to take the potion, including Remus. Just before the moon was due to rise, the volunteers took the potion, then they were locked in some cells, just as a precaution. The windows in the cells allowed the moon to shine through.

Harry, Sirius, Susan, Gavin and Regulus stood outside the cells, watching. All of them couldn't help but grin as they watched the people become wolves, not werewolves. Harry ended up being hugged by Sirius first before he carefully approached the cells.

'Hey Moony, we might have to find you a new name now your no longer a werewolf.'

Moony gave a howl, but everyone could tell it was a happy howl, 'This is just the first stage Remus. I will not give up until I can cure you completely. But at least now all of you will just become a wolf and the change is just as if you were an animagus.'

The four wolves howled then began to run around the cells, and to the people outside the cells it was like they wanted to play.

'Open it up Reg,' Harry said.

The walls between the four cells slid up into the roof, the four wolves first sniffed each other, then to everyone's amusement, they began to play.

'I wonder if they mated, would they have wolf puppies,' Susan said with a smirk making the others laugh, 'It's amazing love, this will help so many people.'

'Yeah, it will. I'm just pleased they don't feel pain anymore. They also don't feel that instinct where they want to attack people.'

Harry, Susan, Gavin and Reg watched as Sirius turned into Padfoot then slowly approached the wolves. Remus instantly tackled Padfoot before the other wolves began to play.

Harry couldn't stop smiling. It took a lot of years but he was finally able to help the werewolves. But to Harry, that wasn't his biggest achievement. He stared into his wife's eyes before his eyes dipped down to see the bump in his wife's stomach. He has created many potions to help people, now he had helped create life. But he would be bringing that life into a very safe world.

The end:


End file.
